Schicksal
by Rene2
Summary: SG1 ist auf einer Mission, die reichlich schief geht...
1. Default Chapter

Schicksal

Titel: Schicksal

Autor: Rene

Email: **kamhan2@web.de**

Kategorie: Drama, Angst

Staffel/Spoiler: Keine 

Status: ???

Warnungen: Angst, Gewalt, Character Death

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp und Double Secret Production. Diese FF wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden oder Toten Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

Inhalt: Eine Mission geht reichlich schief....

Anmerkungen: Die Geschichte ist aus Sam´s Perspektive geschrieben und ansonsten lest einfach selbst. Alle Fragen erklären sich dann von allein und ansonsten sagt, bzw. fragt mich. Eure Rene

Schicksal

****

_Schicksal_

Eine Kraft die Ereignisse vorherbestimmt. Unabänderlich für die Ewigkeit. Was bestimmt ist zu passieren; das festgelegte für viele Personen.; die ultimative Bedingung, Schicksal. Vorherbestimmung. 

______________________

Schicksal 

Geweiht dem Unglück, Tod, Zerstörung und Ruin.

_______________________

Und das Schicksal kommt...

_______________________

„Oh Schit! Rennt!"

Ich hatte nur einen Gedanken und es war Zustimmung. Ich musste rennen... ich musste *schnell* rennen.

Sein Ruf hallte immer noch um mich herum, als ich seinem Beispiel folgte - -Kopf runter, Füße rennend.

Die Luft raste um mich herum, dick wie Sirup, als ich hindurch stapfte. 

Gelegentlich wechselt die Atmosphäre ihre Geschwindigkeit, zerbricht die in Stücke zerteilte Vergangenheit mit einem schrillen Pfiff auf abwartende Sterblichkeit. 

Ich hatte Angst... große Angst. Und ich wollte wirklich, wirklich, *wirklich* nicht hier sein. Ich wusste ich war gezwungen hier zu sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich hier sein wollte. 

Und ich wollte definitiv nicht hier sein.

_______________________

Einige unserer Aufträge enthielten die Erforschung von Technologien, Außerirdischer, Medizin.

Einige unserer Aufgaben bestanden im Erkunden von Klima, Landschaft, Vegetation.

Und einige in der Führung von Krieg.

Und dies war der Fall.

_______________________

Wir entdeckten die Goa´uld Festung auf P4S126 - - keine Systemlords, keine Könige und Königinnen. Keine ´Götter´ in irgendeiner Weise - - nur eine Menge Jaffa und viele Wirte und Sklaven. Scheinbar war es zu vergleichen mit einem Goa´uld Lager und natürlich wurde dem SGC der Befehl erteilt dieses auszuschalten. 

SG-3, 5 und 8 wurden eingesetzt, zusätzlich zu einem Spezial Air Force und Marine Team. Wir waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, Kampf trainierte Spezial Teams und die Erkenntnis, was uns erwartete. Und als zusätzlicher Bonus wurde unser Team gesendet. 

SG-1.

Wir waren eine Elitetrupp von Soldaten mit der Mission eine Goa´uld Basis auszuschalten. Nicht um einen Krieg zu beginnen, nicht um bis zum Tode zu kämpfen, nur um anzugreifen und zu vernichten.

Wir erwarteten nicht, das wir versagen könnten.

Wir erwarteten zu siegen.

Wir verloren.

_______________________ 

Unser Team wars fürs erste in einer Verteidigungsposition stationiert. Die anderen waren bereits entlang des Perimeters platziert. Es brauchte weniger als 5 Sekunden des Kampfes, als wir realisierten, dass wir den Angriff nicht mehr kontrollierten.

Sie taten es.

Jetzt würden wir eingesetzt werden.

Und plötzlich ging es nicht mehr um die Zerstörung einer Festung, dass Ausschalten eines eines Lagers.  Jetzt ging es darum, um unser Leben zu rennen - - Jeder und jedes Teammitglied gaben abwechselnd Deckung, sie feuerten ununterbrochen und flohen dann selbst. 

Stabwaffen- Explosionen erklungen, Zat-Waffen summten.

Kugeln durchdrungen, Messer durchschnitten.

Willkommen in der Hölle.

_______________________

Wir errichteten unser Haupt- Basiscamp in einem verlassenen Minenschacht, über 50 Fuß vom Stargate entfernt. Eine dünne Schicht von Splittern  waren vor dem Mineneingang herum verstreut und war leicht als eine Nequida-Quelle zu erkennen - - oder vielmehr, was eine Nequida-Quelle hätte sein sollen. Während wir rannten konnte ich beide, das Stargate und den Mineneingang sehen. Zwei Mitglieder von SG-8 waren bereits beim DHD und drückten wild die Chevron-Symbole. Andere 3 Mitglieder des Spezial Air Force Teams gaben uns Deckung - - Kugeln tanzten über unseren Köpfen.

Eine Kugel streifte meinen Oberarm, hinterließ jedoch nur genug Schaden an meiner Uniform um diese zu  zerreißen und einen leicht leicht blutenden Kratzer verblieb an meinem Arm. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war die umgebende Uniform mit Blut bedeckt, ich könnte von dem Schmerz erzählen - - oder vielmehr von seinem Fehlen - - es war nur eine geringe Verletzung, ´freundliches´ Feuer, tatsächlich ?

Meine einzige Reaktion auf die Wunde war das zusammenbeißen meiner Zähne und das Senden einer sehr, sehr, *sehr* boshaften Blickes in Richtung meines unbeabsichtigten Schützen. 

Aber er sah es nicht.

Bastard.

______________________

Das nächste wiedersetzte sich allen Erklärungen. Es machte keinen Sinn - - Dinge passierten  nicht auf diese Weise... wie in Filmen.

Aber irgendwie passierten sie.

Eine Bombenexplosion genau vor unserem Team als wir rannten. Schmutz hagelte auf uns nieder, Hitze streichelte unsere Körper...

*Schmerz* verzerrte uns...

Daniel schlug zuerst auf dem Boden auf, eine scheußlich blutende Schnittwunde auf seiner Stirn.  Der Colonel packte die Riemen seines Rucksacks , gerade als Teal´c sich umdrehte, auf ein Knie sank und anfing zu feuern.

Ich sah das Messer auf dem boden nur Momente bevor die Explosion mich traf. Ich schlug auf den Boden und Schmerz überwältigte mich. Als der Staub sich lichtete, konnte ich das Messer nicht mehr sehen.

Blindlings fühlte ich an die Seite von meinem Bauch, ergriff das eingedrungene Metall, riss es frei. Eine Welle von Schmerz durchflutete erneut meine Körper, doch kein sterbenslaut kam über meine Lippen.  Ich drückte meinen Unterarm gegen meine Seite und rief etwas - - Ich weiß nicht mehr was - - und zog mich in Richtung Mineneingang. 

Ich war nicht überrascht ihn jetzt verlassen vorzufinden. 

Der Colonel kam einen Sekundenbruchteil später mit Daniel herein, eng gefolgt von einer erneuten Explosion von Feuer und Zerstörung. Mit hervorstehenden Augen sah ich, wie die Stützbalken an den Wänden erzitterten. Schnell rollend brachte ich mich selbst wieder auf die Füße, lehnte mich gegen den Balken, drückte mein Gewicht gegen ihn. 

„Wie geht es Daniel?" keuchte ich und versuchte meinen eigenen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Bewusstlos." antwortete der Colonel kurz angebunden und wickelte das Tuch, das der Archäologe gewöhnlich um seinen hals trug um seinen Kopf.

„Wird er überleben?"

„Wenn wir ihn hier rausbringen, wird er das."

„Wo ist Teal´c ?"

„Ich hab den Kontakt verloren. Ich denke er hat sich Carlson und Jertan angeschlossn.."

Ich wusste das diese beiden Männer die letzten von SG-5 waren.

„Wir müssen hier raus."

„Was sie nicht sagen, Sir." Antwortete ich sarkastisch und zuckte zusammen als ich fühlte, dass etwas gegen den rauen Stoff meiner Uniform drückte. Irgendetwas von dem ich wusste,  dass es niemals das Tageslicht sehen oder fühlen sollte. Irgendetwas von dem  ich wusste, dass es innerlich war.

Blut hatte meine Uniform durchnässt und ich konnte fühlen wie es sich in meinen Stiefeln sammelte. Die dunkel-rote Flüssigkeit befeuchtete meine Zehen bereits. Ich war dankbar, dass es fast zu dunkel war, um es in der Mine zu sehen.

Ich wollte es nicht sehen.

„Das Tor ist offen - - wir werden hinrennen."

„Uh huh." Inzwischen war es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, anstrengend geworden, zu versuchen nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. 

„Sind sie o.k., Carter?"

„Prächtig, Sir."

Ich beobachtete ihn, als er näher rückte und seine Augen sich schmälerten, als er das Blut auf meinem Ärmel sah.

„Sie sind verletzt."

„Nur ein Kratzer." Log ich halb. Mein Rücken fing langsam an zu schmerzen, als ich ihn weiter gegen den Balken drückte.

„Lassen sie mich einen Blick drauf werfen."

„Wird wieder, Sir. Sie machen sich jetzt bereit, Daniel zu tragen. Ich werde den Balken halten und warten bis sie fertig sind, dann folge ich ihnen."

„Da ist zuviel Blut, um nur eine Kratzer zu haben, Carter - - lassen sie mich ihnen helfen. Wir werden alle zusammen gehen."

„Wir werden alle zusammen sterben, Sir." erwiderte ich scharf. „Wenn wir das tun." Eine kleine Pause. „Ich werde genau hinter ihnen sein."

„Ich bin der Befehlshabende Offizier hier, Carter - - was ich sage wird gemacht. Und ich sage, sie sind verletzt und ich..."

„Und genauso Daniel. Er ist Zivilist, hat keinerlei Fähigkeiten auf die er sich stützen kann, wohingegen ich Soldat bin, Sir. Mit einem ´Kratzer´. Die Gesetze der Mathematik sind in diesem Fall auf meiner Seite, Colonel - - ungeachtet ihrer Überlegenheit."

_______________________

Schwarze Punkte, rote Punkte, witzige kleine grüne Punkte.

Hübsche Punkte, direkt vor meinen Augen.

Alle tanzen, tanzen, tanzen...

_______________________

„Sir?"

„Ja Carter."

„Kommen sie her."

Ohne Vorwarnung grapschte ich mir seine Jacke mit meiner gesunden Hand und zog ihn zu mir.  Schnell küsste ich ihn und war überrascht als er es erwiderte. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, nicht leidenschaftlich, aber doch tiefer als alles was ich je zuvor erlebt hatte. Nach einem Moment brach ich den Kuss und drückte ihn weg. 

„Danke Sir - - immer gewollt dies zu wiederholen."

Er starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sie können mich später noch vors Kriegsgericht stellen, aber jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen."

_______________________

Wisst ihr was?

Ich wurde ein Teil des Schicksals.

Die große Zeit rückte näher...

_______________________

Ich schaute zu als der Colonel in Richtung Öffnung vorstieß und Daniel über seine Schulter hievte.

„Direkt hinter ihnen." Log ich wieder, als er sich umdrehte und mich ansah.

Er nickte und nachdem er seinen Blick noch einmal umherschweifen ließ, warf er sich ins ´Gefecht´. Ich wartete eien weitere Sekunde und eilte dann, hingegen meiner vorherigen Entscheidung, zum Eingang.

Aber der Schmerz war überwältigent.

Ich wusste von Anfang an, ich würde es niemals bis zum Stargate schaffen. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Nicht während meine inneren Organe versuchten meinen Körper  zu verlassen. Nicht während mein Blut in Bächen meine Beine hinab strömte. Ich wusste es, ich hatte vor einfach nur den Balken abstützend stehen zu beleiben.

Adrenalin änderte meine Meinung und zwang mich zum Ausgang der Mine zu gehen. Dann verschwand es und Schmerz explodierte in mir. Ich stand da, steif vor Schmerzen, als  die Geräusche von Kriegsführung mein Hören liebkosten und die Vibration der kurz vorm Zusammenbruch stehenden Mine meine Glieder beschwichtigte. 

Mein Arm fiel von meiner Seite und ei verstaubte Luft attackierte mein entblößtes Fleisch. Ich schaute zu, wie der Colonel das Stargate erreichte; sein Gesicht drehte sich, um meines zu finden. Ich konnte Schuld in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, als er mich ansah - - Schmerz, Furcht, Trauer.

Ich meisterte ein kleines Lächeln und hob meine gesunden Arm, zu einem letzten, entscheidenden Zeichen in seine Richtung.

Er verstand es. Er erwiderte es auf seine eigene Weise, Arm ausgestreckt, Daumen gen Himmel, als ob er mir ein/sein Zeichen geben wollte, an dem ich mich ein letztes mal festklammern konnte.

Der Balken hinter mir fiel, das Beben das sein Sturz verursachte, rüttelte an meinem halt. Ich fiel, landete auf meinem Rücken, benommen und verletzt. Meinen Kopf leicht hebend sah ich, wie der Colonel und Daniel durch das Stargate verschwanden, ich seufzte vor Erleichterung. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurückfallen und schaute aufwärts, zu der zerbröselnden Decke. 

Und Vergessenheit erreichte mich, mit dem Rest der einstürzenden Mine...

_________________________________________________________________

_Schicksal_

Eine Kraft die Ereignisse vorherbestimmt. Unabänderlich für die Ewigkeit. Was bestimmt ist zu passieren; das festgelegte für viele Personen; die ultimative Bedingung, Schicksal. Vorherbestimmung.

_________________________________________________________________

_Schicksal_

Geweiht dem Unglück, Tod, Zerstörung und Ruin.

_________________________________________________________________

Und das Schicksal kam...

ENDE                                                                                                                          .....?

Anmerkungen: War mal was anderes. Hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich könnte jetzt um Feedback quengeln, aber ich denke wenn mir jemand was zu sagen hat, mich kretisieren will oder sonst was, wird er sich schon melden. Freu mich natürlich trotzdem über eure Meinung!

 Eure Rene


	2. Heldenherzen

Ein kleines Gedicht zu Schicksal...

Heldenherzen

Ich sitze hier...geschockt

Nicht wissend, was ich sagen soll.

Dein Leben war im Gleichgewicht

Und ich kam und nahm es mir.

Ich tat, was getan werden musste

Ich folgte dem Pfad,

Dem Weg, der uns vorherbestimmt, 

Den Weg, den man uns gab.

Jetzt muss ich fühlen, es ist Wut.

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich tat;

Ich kann nicht glauben, es ist Wirklichkeit.

Ich sehe dich da liegen.

Wie konnte ich das tun?

Ich würde eher sterben

Hundert Tode lang

Als dieses Leben zu leben

Des Helden Kummers ertragen.

Ich weiß, du verstehst 

Den Grund den dir das Schicksal gab.

Aber ich kann nicht anders als fühlen

Es war zu spät.

Ich brauche eine weitere Minute

Ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit.

Um zu verarbeiten was geschehen ist

Den Preis für meinen Verrat.

Ich bin einsam ohne dein Lachen

Aber die Erinnerung wird niemals verblassen.

Wie du gelacht hast, wenn ich Witze riss

Und die Erinnerung die es mit sich bringt.

Du musst wissen

Das Leben wird niemals seien wie zuvor

Als du hier warst,  hier bei mir...

Ende


End file.
